Chapter 2/22:43
Mike and Jessica are flirting outside when Josh interrupts them to hand over the keys to the guest cabin. He apologizes for kicking them out and walk back inside. Mike and Jessica will walk towards the trail and Jessica will hand Mike her cellphone to take a selfie. Depending on how you took the photo, Jessica will either be pleased or tell Mike she'll take the photo next time. They'll continue walking down the trail when Jessica stops to tell Mike about Emily. Mike can either agree with her about Emily being a bitch or disagree and tell her to ease up on Emily. Afterwards, Mike will find the generator and turn it on, allowing them access to the guest cabin path. Mike and Jessica will continue down the path only to find police tape. Jessica will tell Mike she's scared and Mike can either be respectful and say the twin sisters are at peace, or ask what she remembers. Afterwards they suddenly hear a screech, but ignore it and walk through a mine where Jessica falls down. Jessica will say she is okay but explains she is unable to see anything. Mike will either jump down and help her push the cart or give her instructions to do it herself. Regardless of player decisions, Mike will get down and can either help Jessica move the cart or slide through the gap. Afterwards, they continue to find their way out of the mines. After they get out, Jessica will look through a telescope and tells Mike she saw someone at the cabin. Mike will take a took and get a close glimpse of an unknown creature. Mike will look at an animal information board and tell Jessica to stay close by. Soon after, he is scared by a bird and Jessica will tease him (where he can be grumpy or flirtatious about it). They will continue down the path and find that the path is blocked. Jessica climbs up the fallen tree and throws a snowball at Mike. When Mike retaliates to make a snowball, he'll find that Jessica is missing. Jessica is then heard screaming from afar. Collectibles Clues * Cigar Stub - After walking upstairs in the mine shaft, turn right and Mike can find a Cigar Stub and a Mystical Symbol. * Mystical Symbol - Found in the same area as the Cigar Stub. * Mine Danger Map - When walking straight ahead, Mike can find the map at the right. Totems * Danger Totem #1 - Mike can find Danger Totem #1 outside the cabin where the generator is, showing Ashley getting punched by The Psycho. * Fortune Totem #1 - After a cart was almost hitting Mike, instead of walk left and up the stairs, turn right and he can find Fortune Totem #1 in the mines, showing an injured Jessica waking up in an elevator shaft. * Loss Totem #2 - Right after getting out of the cave, turn left and Mike can find Loss Totem #2 at the dead end showing Jessica landing on an elevator with her jaw ripped off. Category:Mike's Segments Category:Segments Category:Non Fatal Segments